Losing Frederich
by GaeIggy
Summary: Playing the piano was his passion. Frederich was his dearest friend. They were and always would be together. Or so he thought. What will happen to Roderich Austria  when he loses his one and only friend. Will Prussia come through and save him or lose him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia not any of it's characters, this is simply a fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** Well...this is my 3rd Prussia and Austria fanfic...I don't get many comments so I don't know what people are thinking about my writings so far...I know a lot of people have read them...or so that is what fanfiction tells me. I seemed to have gotten a lot of hits on my Prussia and Russia story. Perhaps I should write another one of those? Hmmm...we shall see. I hope you enjoy this story. This will also be my first chapter story, I apologize now for delays in posting the next chapter. Please forgive me. I am very busy. Please read and review.

**Pairing: **AustriaXPrussia(RoderichXGilbert) HungaryXEgypt(ElizabetaXGupta) GermanyXItaly(LudwigXFeliciano)

**Copyright: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED!**

**Summary:** Playing the piano was his passion. Frederich was his dearest friend. They were and always would be together. Or so he thought. What will happen to Roderich(Austria) when he loses his one and only friend. Will Prussia come through and save his piano? Will Austria realize he has more than just his piano to love? Or will it be too late? Boy on Boy. Smut.

**Chapter 1: Blown Apart**

**Roderich's POV**

Roderich sighed and stood up. "Time to go check on Italy's progress on dinner..." He exited the music room and headed down the hall to the kitchen. Something smelled good as he turned the corner. "It smells good Italy." In his older years, Austria had become more relaxed and less shrill with the Italian. Little had he known when he first accepted the man into his home, was that Feliciano was a very good cook and Roderich had a craving for his unique pasta dishes. It also gave Elizabeta a chance to relax from all her long days cleaning. And with her recent engagement to, oddly, the Egyptian, she was quite busy. Austria helped to set the table. For dinner tonight, Germany would be joining them. As would Prussia.

He watched as the Italian set food on each plate carefully. He hummed as he did so, which Austria found funny, but entertaining. It was a sweet, calming sound. The doorbell sounded throughout the house and Austria went to go answer it. Opening the door he saw, a friendly but stressed looking Germany and a angry, pissed off looking Prussia. "Come in, please." He stepped aside, letting them enter his home. He watched as Prussia looked around. "Dinner is almost ready, please head to the kitchen, Italy is in there." He said and headed back to his music room. He walked inside quickly, once in there, he went and turned off the fireplace, and closed his most prized possession, Frederich, his grand piano that was hand made just for him. The seat had his flag on it and his name was engraved into the top of the key cover. It was uniquely his and he loved it. He closed the top and covered the keys quickly, heading out of the room he locked the music room behind him.

Dinner was nice, Italy had prepared a lasagna penne with Italian bread. It was delicious. Prussia gulped his food down quickly, Roderich wondered if he had even tasted it. Ludwig ate slower, but he must have been hungry, or trying to show Feliciano how much he enjoyed his cooking. Ludwig was not dating Feliciano, but was very much in love with him, it was well known and the only thing stopping them from being together was Austria's hold over the Italian. Italy was not yet allowed to leave Austria's home.

He chuckled. Dinner was over, Ludwig was helping Feliciano clean up, Austria excused himself and headed to his music room, he pulled the key from his pocket, looking around the hallway, he slipped inside as if he didn't want anyone to know about his obsession, but anyone that knew Roderich knew that he loved his music and piano. A window was open, he blinked, "I didn't leave that open.." He wondered. He moved over and closed the window. Afterwards, he sat himself on the bench in from of Frederich. He placed his fingers against the keys after lifting the lid off of them. "Ahh.." He smiled and struck a few notes. He smiled and continued to play. A sudden ticking was heard in the back of his mind and he thought maybe Ludwig was in the hallway showing Feliciano the clock he had made for Austria's birthday the past year.

From the hall, or any other part of the house, all anyone would have heard was the loud boom that came from the music room. When he struck the final key of the set he'd been playing, his piano blew up and he was sent flying backwards. People soon rushed in, making their way through the dust and broken pieces to the unconscious Roderich. His piano was blown apart to smithereens, he was thrown against a wall and knocked out. Ludwig rushed him to the hospital. He lay in a bed, out cold, no severe damage.

Roderich awoke a few hours later, Ludwig next to him in a seat. "Lud...wig..." He coughed, "What..." He was cut off, Ludwig explained that there had been a bomb planted inside of Frederich, and that when he struck the last note, it blew up. Roderich's eyes filled with unwanted tears, "My piano...is blown up...?" He tried to move, "No..no, this is a joke...isn't it...did Prussia put you up to this...it's not funny!" He cried, and tried to be angry at the same time. "No...No..." He muttered. He spent a good amount of time crying hysterically, that the nurses came in and gave him a sedative. He soon fell asleep. Ludwig sighed and sat down again.


	2. Chapter 2: Watching the Light Fade

**Chapter 2: Watching The Light Fade**

**Ludwig's POV**

He watched as his friend lay in a hospital bed. He noticed how Austria's face was tear stained from when he found out that his piano had been blown up. Ludwig sighed, he remembered the day that Austria had gotten his piano. The Austrian's eyes had lit up with something he had never seen before. The joy in his face never faded. He laughed at the memory of dragging Roderich form his music room to get something to eat. He had played the piano for almost two days straight after he got it.

Ludwig spoke to the doctor and was told that Roderich was allowed to go home. He went back to the room and looked at the man laying in the bed. There was something off about him. "Roderich..you are allowed to go home now.." He only received a nod in response, not a word had passed from the lips of the other after he had woken the morning after finding out about his piano. Ludwig packed up the few things that he had brought for Roderich. He went to sign the papers for him and led him out to the car that would take them back to Roderich's. Italy would have food ready for them, Hungary would have the house clean. His music room had been cleaned and fixed.

They arrived quickly. The streets were never crowded here. He walked him into the house, something smelled good as the door opened. "Italy made dinner Rod.." He hoped to get Austria to eat something. Italy came rushing out of the kitchen to Ludwig, he whispered something in his ear and ran back to the kitchen. Ludwig blinked, "that's...odd..." He said and walked to the kitchen, where Prussia sat at the table, talking to Hungary about how awesome he was, she looked irritated and was probably ready to hit him with the frying pan in her hand. Ludwig looked at his brother. "Vas...are you doing hier?" Prussia muttered something about wanting to see Austria when he got home. Ludwig laughed, "Go home. He does not need you to pick on him at all." Prussia just shrugged and got up. Ludwig jumped as a door shut loudly down the hall. He turned and saw as Austria stood outside of the music room. He sighed, "Come eat something..." He didn't get a response as Roderich had sunk to the floor in tears. He sighed, glancing at Prussia as he watched over his shoulder. 

**Prussia's POV**

Gilbert watched over his brother's shoulder as a man he had always known to be strong, shed tears. He had not thought the Austrian would be so upset over all this. It was just a piano after all, they could be easily replaced, couldn't they? He went back into the kitchen, sneaking out the back door and through the garden, he had someone to visit and it could not wait.

He was happy that Romano was staying in a hotel nearby to keep an eye on Feliciano. He knocked on the door. "Romano, Open up!" He watched as the door opened, revealing a very sleepy looking Spain, "Romano is in the bathroom.." He muttered. "Come back later." He shut the door. Gilbert growled.

He walked home, and sat on his couch. "He's upset...and he needs someone to comfort him, but with that Italian always there, and Germany taking care of Rod, I can't get close without question... He sighed and picked up the phone. "Sorry boys...but you'll be needed back in Italy soon." He laughed and made a phone call.

He set it up so that something happened at the Vatican that deeply upset Feliciano and he needed to go back to Italy that evening, but Germany wouldn't let him go alone so he went with him. He also knew that Hungary was going to go back to Egypt the next day. So he could now put his plan into action.

He knocked on Austria's door, something he rarely did. The Austrian answered, but it was with a dead look, he didn't even get upset that it was him on the other side of the door and merely walked back to the living room. No music was playing like before, the house was dark, Austria looked tired, cold, and hungry. Gilbert followed him in, "Roddy...what happened..." He asked. "I mean...you're still in your pajamas.." He sighed to himself. "Come here.."

Little known to everyone, Prussia did care for Roderich...a lot actually. He held his arms open, offering a hug he assumed would be denied. To his surprise, Austria moved into the Prussian's arms. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the one he loved, he had always wanted him this close.

**Roderich's POV**

Roderich hadn't spoken, had barely made a sound since the night he went to the hospital. He didn't understand why he got up in the morning, nor did he know why he accepted the hug from Gilbert. He hated this man. This man had tortured him for years. Had disrespected him. His eyes had gone cold, and he barely felt his heart beating most of the time. To outsiders, it had just been a piano, an easily replaced object. But to Roderich, it was his best friend. The only one that he could count on to make him feel better when he was upset, or to express his happiness to. He hadn't just lost a piano, he had lost his only friend.

No one else saw it the same way he did. It was important to him. It was his life he lost when that piano was blown up. He still didn't know why someone would have done that to his piano. At first, he assumed it was Prussia but realized that, despite the cruel nature of the other, he would never do something like that. He kept quiet for fear of losing it. He would yell and scream, question and question until he found out who did it. He would never let it go. It would haunt him forever.

He sat for a while within Gilbert's arms, tears leaking from his eyes. He had never before thought he would be crying in front, or for that matter, within the arms of, his worst enemy. So much was wrong with him, but he didn't know what to do to fix any of it. His heart was broken and the light had faded from inside him. He no longer felt music playing deep in his soul. He had no inspiration. He was no more than a zombie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Prussia's Secret Revealed**

**Gilbert's POV**

He sighed, he spent his days at Roderich's house, trying to get him to eat, to show some sort of emotion. He had offered him a new piano, but it only created more tears coming from those eyes. He didn't like this feeling, and the worst part is knowing it was all his fault.

**Flashback:**

Gilbert knocked on the door to Romano's house, the Italian opened the door, "What can I do for you?" Gilbert took a deep breath, "I need a favor.." Romano nodded and invited him in. Gilbert entered the house, sitting himself on the couch.

Romano watched him, "What do you need? You don't seem the type to come to me."

"I know...my awesome self would never come here, but, I can't let my hands get dirty on this one."

"Must be something good then...against someone close to you, i'm assuming."

"He doesn't know he's close to me." He sighed, "I need you to damage something that Austria cares a lot about...mess something up in his music room.."

Romano blinked, "Why?"

"I just need him to be upset over something, so I can comfort him...get..closer to him." He mumbled the last few words.

"Nothing is free, I can do it...but you owe me. And trust me, i'll call on that favor."

"Thank you.." He stood and left the house, "I'm sorry Roddy...but I don't know another way.."

**Present Day:**

Gilbert hugged Austria closer as they lay on his couch. He heard the front door open, and the sound of Ludwig and Italy's voices, "Shit.." He muttered and just about threw Austria off of him, as they walked into the living room. He planned for this, he took out a small fake piano like Austria's old one and held it in his hand, and when he knew Austria was watching, he smashed it. He felt terrible on the inside, but laughed on the outside, he saw the hurt in Roderich's eyes.

Ludwig grabbed him, "Out!" He growled and took Gilbert to the front door and tossed him outside. "Stay away from him!" Was all He heard shouted at him as he got up, dusted himself off and walked away.

**Roderich's POV**

He had just started to feel something, in the depths of himself. He should have known it would be a ploy, something Gilbert was doing to trick him. He had probably loved smashing that piano. And the way he laughed, tore a new hole through Austria. He moved past Italy and Ludwig and made his way to his room. He vowed not to speak. He knew he couldn't trust. Ludwig was only doing this to show Italy he could be compassionate, and Italy wouldn't be around if Austria didn't have hold of him. Hungary was always gone and had only been a house maid before. He laid down in bed, staring at the wall.


	4. Chapter 4: Play Another Symphony Please

**Chapter 4: Play Another Symphony Please**

**Roderich's POV**

Roderich had been home for a long time. He hadn't gone out since the day he got back from the hospital. It had been weeks. It had been months. Hours went by and he just sat. His music room remained locked. Ludwig and Feliciano were back, but they went out a lot. He walked around the house and was even talking a bit. There was no emotion though, it was either yeses or nos. He gave nothing away, shunned no one from his home. All had come calling, with their griefs. Italy had even held a party to try and cheer him up. It hadn't worked, he'd only escaped to his room and locked the door as soon as possible. Italy and Germany had come up to try and get him out, but he remained silent.

He slept a bit. Though his once pleasant music filled dreams had become nightmares. There was music, but it was off key, it was out of tune and horrible. Sitting alone in his room was the most he could do.

That was it! He got up and grabbed his key from his drawer, he opened his door and went down the steps. This was time. He was done with all of this. Done feeling sad and broken. He went to the music room, his hand shook as he unlocked the door. Austria dropped the key, going inside without turning on the light,after locking the door from the inside, he sighed and clicked on the light, his entire arm shaking now. The room looked bare, there was no grand piano in the middle, the other instruments were put away. He looked around, something was cold about the room. He went and sat in the spot that Frederich once stood. The floor was warm despite the rest f the room being cold. He pulled something from his pocket. A sigh escaped his lips.. He ran his fingers over it then placed something in his mouth, swallowing. He waited.

It was going to be over. In a matter of minutes, he was going to be better. Every painful memory would be gone. He didn't hear the knock from the front door, or it opening.

**Gilbert's POV**

Gilbert opened the door to Roderich's house. The entire place was dark except for the light through the window to his music room. He knew the his brother and Italy were not here. He walked slowly through the house, going to the music room. He turned the handle but the door was locked. He clicked on the hallway light. "Roddy...?" He called out, "Roderich...are you in there?" He looked down, spotting the key he picked it up. He put it in the lock and and turned it. There was no sound coming from in the room. He didn't expect any though. He opened the door. Inside he saw Austria laying on the floor.

"RODERICH?" He shouted and ran over to him, there was blood coming from his ears, nose, and the corners of his mouth. "Roderich..!" He pulled out his phone and called the hospital for an ambulance. For the first time in his life, Gilbert was scared. Terrified, he didn't want to lose Roderich. He loved him. Honestly and truly loved him. The ETs arrived quickly, Gilbert was pushed away as they took over. He sat there, watching in horror. Roderich's body was covered up, "NO! No! He can't be! No...save him! Please! He can't be dead!" He started to shout, "NO!" He was crying, this was it. Roderich, his love, was dead and he never even got a chance to tell him. "No..I didn't get to tell him I love him..." He sobbed, dropping to the floor. Roderich's body was taken away.

**The Funeral**

Everyone stood silently as the funeral march played. Roderich's lifeless body laid still in a coffin shaped like a piano. His headstone had been placed a few days ago. They waited quietly. No one spoke a word. The funeral march stopped and Roderich's coffin was lowered into the grave as everyone watched. Gilbert stared in silence for once. A grim look on his face. Ludwig cried for his friend, and Italy sobbed into Ludwig's jacket. Hungary stood crying, Egypt had his arms around her.

No one had much to say. There was nothing to say. The last song that played was one Austria had composed and played himself. Ludwig had managed to record it. It played softly as everyone left.

Gilbert remained behind, "I'm sorry Roderich...I love you...and I'm so sorry..." He walked away, blinking back tears. He would never be the same.

Roderich's coffin was closed and covered, his headstone a silent, unmoving monument to his life. Austria was gone.

His symphony had stopped playing.

**Author's Note:** BEFORE YOU ALL KILL ME! PLEASE RELAX! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL COMING OUT SOON! DON'T BE MAD AT ME! I had this planned from the beginning. I almost cried writing it! The sequel is going to be called HAUNTED and it's all about our dearest Prussia. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
